Mechanic Fisherman with Tattoos is Hot for Teacher
by Perdition Raiser
Summary: Sam and Dean live in Camp Ellis, Maine and Dean, covered in tatts, working as a fisherman and mechanic meets his little student teacher brother Sammy's new boss and his patella's turn to jell-o. Castiel, Sam's boss, really really likes hot fisherman mechanics with tattoos. Destiel AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a possible that I thought of after I watched a video where Jensen said if he weren't an actor he's be "a fisherman with a lot more tattoos" and jared said he would be a "history teacher". I Hope you like it. :D**

Sam Winchester got out of the passenger side to his brother's beautiful 1967 Chevy Impala and walked toward the school. Dean dropped him off at work everyday and then headed over to the docks.

Sam was twenty-three, he was a grad student at the local college in this tiny town called Camp Ellis, Maine, and helped teach at the local elementary school while his older brother Dean, at twenty-seven was a fisherman at the tiny dock not even five minutes from the school. They moved to Maine when Sam was only fourteen and Dean was eighteen. Their mom had died when they were young and their father was not one to be reckoned with while he was drinking, and it was rare that he was ever sober so when Dean became an adult they packed up and drove up to Maine from Lawrence, Kansas to find an old family friend Bobby Singer and his long time girlfriend Ellen Harvelle. They always visited at Christmas and Dean and Sam loved it there.

When they moved up there Dean rented out an apartment in Saco, the larger city not ten minutes from Camp Ellis, where Bobby and Ellen lived, and got a job at Bobby's boating dock fisherman place that was combined with his auto garage, and Sam went to the high school in Saco. When Sam graduated from high school he and Dean bought a small cottage on the beach that was right near where Bobby and Ellen lived, in Camp Ellis, while Sam went to the college in Saco on a full ride, he had lived on campus for the regular four years but was now living with Dean while he was in the grad program for teachers.

He walked into the elementary school, ducking the doorway into the halls because he stood at a heaping height of six foot four, and made his way to the first grade classrooms. Sam, because he was to put it bluntly; extraordinarily smart, had started student teaching before he'd gotten his masters degree, this was his third year helping out in the first grade and he loved it.

Today though, was different. It was different because for those two previous years an a quarter of this year he had been helping the first grade teacher Miss Missouri teach but she just recently retired because she's going blind, so today…today Sam meets his new boss.

He walked into the classroom, the kids didn't arrive for another hour, and set his bag down at his make shift desk that was perpendicular to the side of the actual teacher's desk. Removing his coat he hung on the hook of the classroom closet door and pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate.

"Dean?" Sam answered.

"Hey kid, Jo just called me," Jo was Ellen's daughter, at the same age as Dean, and was like a sister to the boys, "Said we're havin dinner at Bobby's."

Sam smiled, "Oh cool, that'll be fun, we haven't been over in a while."

"I know, Jo's been on my tail about it, I dunno why she doesn't bother you about it." Dean grumbled.

"Because Jo loves me and knows you'll probably say yes to anything she says." Sam said with a laugh.

"You had to go and teach her the dumbass puppy dog eyes." Dean replied.

"Hey, I did not teach her, she just realized that you're a wuss that can't say no to his baby brother." Sam was grinning and Dean laughed.

"Whatever, Sammy."

"Will we have time to stop by the house?" Sam asked.

"I dunno, what for?"

"I just wanna drop some of my stuff off, whenever I leave my papers in your car they end up smelling like gasoline and old spice." Sam grimaced.

"Can it, Sam, do not diss my baby." Dean said sternly and Sam laughed, "Yeah we probably will. I can't pick you up tomorrow though." Dean added.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"I have my appointment. Benny's gotta finish my tatt, it's almost done." Dean explained.

"Oh, yeah okay. I like this one, so I guess I don't mind. I'll bring some clothes and jog home or something."

"Alright Lance Armstrong." Dean said sarcastically.

"Hey dickhead," Sam said glancing at the clock to make sure kids weren't coming in yet, "Lance Armstrong was a cyclist not a runner you moron."

"I can hear your eyes rolling Sammy."

"Bye Dean, I need to go." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah, yeah, bye Sammy." Dean said.

"Be careful." Sam added before Dean hung up.

"I always am." Dean said and they hung up.

Sam shook his head and pocketed his phone. Dean could be so weird. His head snapped up when he heard someone clear his throat.

Standing in front of him was an average sized man, around five foot eleven, pale ivory like skin, black hair that was messier than Harry Potter's and great big blue eyes.

"Oh geez, sorry, you must be the new teacher. Hi, I'm Sam Winchester, your student teacher." Sam said pushing off of his desk and sticking out his hand. The slightly older man shook it.

"Hi Sam, I'm Castiel Novack, very new teacher, nice to meet you." He said with a smile, his voice was super deep and it took Sam by surprise. A lanky dude like this didn't seem like a deep voice kinda guy.

"Yeah, likewise. Sorry if you uh, overheard my weirdo conversation with my brother." Sam said blushing a little with embarrassment.

"Its fine, I have two older brothers who are more eccentric than I care to admit. Though they don't talk much about Lance Armstrong they do, on more than one occasion, deserve to be called 'dickheads'." Castiel said with a chuckle.

Sam threw his head back and laughed.

"I live with my older brother, Dean, and he usually picks me up from work but tomorrow he's getting a tattoo finished so he can't pick me up, and I told him I would jog home and he, in turn, called me Lance Armstrong." Sam said grinning.

Castiel laughed. "That's extremely amusing. You're brother sounds…interesting."

"Yeah he's pretty different. He works at Singer's auto shop and boat docks, drives a 'classic' car that is terrible for the environment and is covered in tattoos." Sam said describing Dean in a quick summary.

"He sounds like a badass." Castiel said laughing, "I have two older brothers. Both names after angels like I am. Lucifer, the oldest literally lives up to his name sake and has been arrested more than I probably know for small counts of arson during his high school career and now owns a Bakery Coffee shop with my other older brother Gabriel, who comes up to about my shoulder, is addicted to anything with sugar, and plays pranks so well he could get paid for it." Castiel said removing his coat and sitting in the desk to look at everything that Missouri left for him.

"Wow, I think you win in the weird older brother department." Sam said with a smile also sitting down at his desk.

"It says here that when we start our science topic a man named Dean comes in to talk about marine life? Is it your brother Dean?" Castiel asked.

"Oh yeah, he didn't go to college but he's been obsessed with the ocean since he was like ten, he's a genius when it comes to marine life, boat engines, and cars." Sam said counting them off on his fingers.

"This isn't your first time being a student teacher?" Castiel asked.

"Nah, I've been the student teacher for the first grade here for two years, this year is my third, I'm getting my Masters Degree." Sam told him shyly.

"Wow, that's impressive." Cas said looking up at him, "And it seems you are more experienced than I am. I was only a student teacher for one year, so I'm counting on you to help out, it's my first year of like, real teaching." He explained.

"No problem." Sam said smiling, and then the kids started rushing inside and hugging his legs.

**XXXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxXXXXXX**

Sam was standing on the front steps of the school waiting for Dean and talking to Castiel.

"But yeah Sam, I can give you a ride home tomorrow, I'm sure my brother wouldn't mind at all." Castiel told his student teacher that he had become fast friends with.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked him and they turned when they heard the loud rumble of an engine and the deafening Led Zepplin rippling through the parking lot. Castiel watched Sam roll his eyes and then ignore the sound.

"Yeah Sam, I'm positive. Can you bring in some of the stuff you've brought home to correct tomorrow so that I can look at it and review what Missouri has done so far?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah definitely, no problem. If you ever wanna come over and have a giant correcting party then feel free, Missouri used to all the time." Sam offered with a smile.

"I will most likely take you up on that offer since I'm awful at keeping up with correcting homework." Castiel said with a laugh, but before anyone could say anything else, they were rudely interrupted.

"SAMMAYYYY LET'S GO OR JO'S GONNA RIP YOUR HAIR OUT." Dean shouted from the open impala window.

Castiel laughed and Sam rolled his eyes again.

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SASS." Dean added with, flashing a grin. Castiel couldn't get a good look at him, just that he had hair a little lighter than Sam's and really white teeth.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE DEAN, GOSH CHILL OUT." Sam shouted back. "Sorry about that, I gotta go, family dinner, see you tomorrow." Sam said with a smile.

"Sure bye Sam!" Castiel shouted as he ran towards the impala.

"And thanks again Castiel!" Sam added and got into the passenger seat, and Dean rode away.

"Soooo, who was that hot dude and why do I not know him?" Dean asked as they drove out of the school parking lot. Sam laughed. Dean was bisexual and Sam forgot about the rule: always tell Dean about your hot coworkers.

"I was getting to it, geez patience." Sam huffed, "Missouri retired remember? He's her replacement. His name is Castiel Novack, his brother's own that bakery that just opened up next to the corner store." Sam explained.

"Oh hell yes, I get to meet him when I come talk to the rugrats." Dean said with a grin. Sam grimaced.

"Dean, do you have to hit on every attractive coworker I have?"

"Well yeah, how else am I supposed to meet people, there aren't any bars here and I work at a salvage yard and boating dock. Do the math Sammy."

"Whatever just don't love him and leave him Dean, he's really cool and super nice." Sam said and then got out of the car real quick to put his stuff in the house before they went to Bobby and Ellen's.

The next day Jo was at the tattoo place with Dean because she and Benny have been dating for like three years and well yeah, so as Dean was having Benny finish the shading on a wicked awesome anti-possession tattoo that was going over his heart while Dean's tiny blonde best friend was drilling him with questions.

"Wait, so you want to bag Sam's boss?" she asked with a grin.

"Noooo!...well not right away!" Dean tried defending and Benny laughed. "He's like super hot you don't even know."

"Hotter than me?" Jo and Benny asked at the same time.

"This is why you two are in a relationship." Dean deadpanned, "And yes, hotter than both of you combined." He added, and could have sworn Benny stuck the needle in a little deeper than he had too.

"Can we meet him?" Jo asked.

"Well, just like come in as my assistant when I teach the little gremlins about fish and shit." Dean said to Jo.

"What about me?" Benny asked wiping away some extra ink and blood.

"Jo can snipe a picture and send it to you or something." Dean said shrugging, and almost messed up his tatt. Dean had gotten to the point where he had so many tattoos that getting them didn't even hurt anymore. He wasn't completely covered but one arm had a sleeve from the elbow down, both his shoulder blades were covered, one on his neck and some on his right leg, and now the one on his chest.

"When are you going in?" Jo asked.

"In two weeks." Dean answered.

"Ha! That means you have to live vicariously through your _brother_." Jo said laughing hard now.

"Fuck you." Dean grumbled.

"Um no, that's my job." Benny said with a wink and Dean threw up in his mouth.

**XXXXXxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxXXXXX**

"You're suurreeeeee your brother is fine with giving me a ride?" Sam asked as he and Castiel packed up and left the classroom.

"Yes Sam, I am absolutely positive." Castiel said with a smile and Sam followed him outside, "That's his car right there." Castiel said pointing.

"He drives a BMW?" Sam asked incredulously.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure he either black mailed someone or one it in a poker game." Castiel said and lead the way to the silver BMW that was parked on the sidewalk. The short golden haired and golden eyed man rolled down the window.

"Gabriel, you parked on the fucking sidewalk." Castiel deadpanned.

"Cassie, I just wanted to be as close to you as I could without getting out of the car." Gabriel replied.

"Okay, whatever. Gabriel this is Sam, my friend that we're driving home." Castiel said gesturing towards Sam.

"Holy shit, you mean gorgeous Samsquatch? Well hello, my name is Gabriel Novack and you get shot gun." Gabriel said with a wink. Sam blushed a little and chuckled.

"Even if that bothered Sam severely and he wanted to sit in the back I don't think he could." Castiel said looking at Sam.

"Yeah, log legs can be a curse." He shrugged and got in.

"Oh honey, log legs are never a curse, only a gift." Gabriel said with another wink and asked where Sam lived.

As they were driving they talked about work and how school was going or how the bakery was doing, Sam had never been but he grew up around the corner store and assured Gabriel he and Lucifer should make out okay business wise.

Then the check engine light started flashing rapidly.

"Shit, I don't know how to fix a fucking engine, come on baby, go away." Gabriel said hitting the dashboard while they were at a stop sign.

"Gabriel, I told you winning cars from people in poker games was a bad idea." Castiel said with so much sarcasm dripping from his voice that Gabriel could swipe it off his forehead.

"Cassie, I did not get her in a poker game. I got her from one of my previous coworkers that had accidentally searched porn on my computer and I blackmailed him." Gabriel said with a smirk.

"I told you it was one of the two." Castiel said to Sam.

Sam was about to reply when the car started making loud clinking noises.

"Gabriel." Castiel said with severe warning in his voice. Gabriel sighed dramatically. Sam looked at his watch.

"Hey Dean might be done with his tatt, we could stop at the garage to see if he can look at her." Sam suggested.

"Lead the way Sammoose!" Gabriel shouted and Sam directed him to the shop.

Dean was sitting on the dock with Jo and Benny after he finished his tattoo. It was sore and a little puffy and he had plastic rap on it. He worked at a dock though so who needs shirts right?

"HEY DEANNN! YOU HERE?! DEANN?" Dean heard his little brother yell.

"Sam's here?" Benny and Jo asked.

"I guess so." Dean said and they all got up and went to the front of the shop.

"Sammy?" Dean called out, and saw his giant little brother get out of a wicked tiny BMW.

"Hey Dean." Sam said with a grin.

"SAM!" Jo said and ran to give him a hug.

"Jo, you saw me yesterday." Sam said returning the gesture.

"I know but you're my second favorite" she said with an evil grin.

"Whooa whoooaaaaaaa." Dean said holding up his hands, "I thought I was your second favorite?"

"Who's your first favorite?" Gabriel said in a flirtatious voice, he and Castiel kinda snuck up on them.

"I am." Benny said smiling and crossing his large arms. Gabriel nodded and smiled, letting Benny know he was absolutely terrified.

"Dean, Jo, Benny," Sam said, "This is my boss, Castiel Novack, and his really short incredible flirtatious brother." He said introducing them, "Castiel, Gabe, this is my brother Dean, our basically sister Jo, and her boyfriend/our best friend Benny."

"Hi." Dean said flashing his signature charming smile and walking right up to Castiel to shake his hand. "It's nice to finally meet you." He added.

Castiel was, to make a long story short, in a large state of shock. Sam's brother Dean has successfully petrified him with how gorgeous he is.

Dean was shirtless and in a tight pair of well fitting wrangler jeans, light wash, and some ratty black boots. He had a very new anti possession tattoo on his chest, an anchor wit a rope on his right forearm, a skull on one shoulder, a sleeve from his elbow to wrist that was classic rock themed, and Winchester across the top of his back and shoulder blades in fancy writing. He was all muscle, tight abs and large shoulders and chest and oh god his back dimples made Castile's knees turn to jell-o. His face was the best part, his muscled neck had a Latin phrase on it that meant brothers and Sammy underneath it, and his jaw and cheek bones were so sharp and perfect and his eyes were incredibly superbly green that Casitle couldn't think of something to compare them too, and his lips, they were so fucking plump and dark pink that it was hard to breath.

Castiel swallowed. "Uhm, hello Dean, it's nice to meet you too." Cas said smiling and gaining back his composure, "Sam has told me a great deal about you."

"I bet you ten bucks he didn't say how gorgeous I am." Dean said with a smirk and a laugh. Composing some confidence Castiel said, "He certainly didn't." and winked.

It was Dean's turn to blush and turn into a puddle of goo.

"So what're you doing here Sammy?" Dean asked his brother.

"Gabriel's check engine light is on and it sounds like there's a rabid raccoon stuck under the hood." Sam explained.

"It was NOT that bad…." Gabriel said and Casitel and Sam glared at him, "Okay, yeah it was pretty bad."

"I'll look at it," Dean said nodding, "Bobby's not in and I forgot my key so you'll have to come back tomorrow to fill out the paper work."

"I'll have to send Cassie over because the bakery's gonna be busy tomorrow, that's okay even though it's not his car right?" Gabriel asked Dean and shot Castiel a wink that was only seen by him and Sam.

"Hmm? What, oh sending Cas? That's absolutely perfect." Dean said, and smiled.

**I started another one. I am a monster. You all probably hate my guts because all I do is start them and it takes me a jillion and seventy eight years to finish them. I won't blame you if you like stop reading all my shit. Love u. review if you still love me even though I am terrible. One Love :D **

**Liz. **


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's the next chapter! Camp Ellis, Maine is where my family and I go on vacation every year almost religiously, it does have a really small dock with boats but no autoshop, it's literally so small that all of the roads lead to the beach and cars aren't really necessary, which is why Sam went to college and is now teaching in Saco, the bigger town right next to Camp Ellis and Old Orchard Beach. Hope you enjoy! :D**

It was Saturday, Sam was sitting on a small cooler filled with beers, sipped the one in his hand and watched Dean fix Cas' car. The brothers spent most of their time together when they weren't too busy so Sam decided he'd jog over to the shop and sit with Dean while they waited for Cas to pick up Gabriel's car.

"So is Cas a good teacher?" Dean asked when he turned around from bending over the engine to sip his beer.

"Yeah actually, he's really great." Sam said smiling, "I was a little skeptical because he seemed so formal at first and it's his first year but the kids really like him a lot, and apparently so do you." Sam added smirking.

"Shut up Sammy." Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Well hey; at least you're not in denial." Sam shrugged, "Anyways, he still asks me for pointers and stuff once in a while but he's fun to work with."

"I'm almost done with Gabe's car, what time did Cas say he was dropping by for it?" Dean asked leaning over the engine again.

"Uhhmm," Sam looked down at his watch, "Around 4:30 so in like twenty minutes."

"He'll have to wait a little; I won't be done for at least a half an hour." Dean said, his voice echoing inside the car.

"That's cool," Sam said offhandedly and then said, "You should ask him out."

Dean banged his head on something and then turned around the glare at his baby brother, "What?"

"I saiidddddd, you should ask him out."

"I know what you said Sammy, I heard you, I just want to know why you would even say it."

"Because you like him?"

"I don't _like_ him, I think he's hot. There's a difference." Dean said looking at his brother like he was an idiot.

"No shit, Dean." Sam said a little frustrated, "But I saw you yesterday when he was talking to you. You had that smile splitting your skull open."

"What 'smile'?" Dean asked using air quotes.

"The, oh-wow-your-hot-and-really-adorable-im-starting-to-like-you smile." Sam said simply.

"What? That is not a thing."

"Dean it is _so _a thing."

"Since when?"

"Since your crush on Jo in eighth grade. Bobby coined it."

"Seriously?" Dean asked incredulously. Sam only nodded and Dean scowled.

"I wanna make sure first." Dean told him.

"Make sure of what?"

"Make sure that Cas _likes _me, dumbass." Dean said.

"And then what?" Sam asked.

"Then I will woo him." Dean said matter-of-factly.

Sam lifted an eyebrow, "Who are you and what have you done with my brother?"

"Shut up, Sammy."

They drank their beer and waited a little more and before long Cas was peeking around the shop and into the back where the Winchester's were. Dean was still bent over the engine so Sam saw him first and witnessed the slight blush that graced Cas' cheeks when he saw Dean bent over the engine shirtless and in tight jeans.

Sam chuckled to himself.

"Hey Cas, wanna beer? Dean's not totally done yet." Sam asked walking over to him, at the mention of Cas Dean bumped his head, again.

"Sure, I'd love one." He said and smiled shyly when Dean turned around and grinned at him.

"Hiya Cas." Dean said.

"Hello Dean," Cas said taking the beer from Sam and sitting cross-legged next to the giant Winchester sitting on the cooler.

"It's good Gabe brought this heap of shit in when he did. The engine's a mess, well it was this morning anyways." Dean told him.

"I know, I've been telling him to get it looked at for like three years, he's an idiot." Cas said talking a gulp from his beer. Sam and Dean laughed.

Dean was showing off his muscles, it was obvious, but because of this Sam noticed the oil on his chest.

"Dean you've got grease all over your chest, you should wipe it off before your tatt gets infected. You're supposed to wear something over it, ya know."

Dean looked down and grabbed a semi clean rag to wipe it away, wincing a little because it was still sensitive.

"I'll be fine Sammy, I know what I'm doing. How many tattoo's do you have?" Dean asked.

"Three." Sam said rolling his eyes.

"And how many do I have?" Dean asked raising his eyebrows.

"17 or so."

"That's what I thought." Dean said smiling triumphantly and he smiled even wider when Cas laughed out loud.

"You have tattoos Sam?" Cas asked looking up at his assistant.

"I've got an anti-possession one on my chest like Dean, and I have the ship that matches the anchor on Dean's left forearm on my right forearm, and I've go—" Dean interrupted, his head still buried in the engine.

"Sammy's got a tramp stamp Cas."

Cas raised his eyebrows and grinned up at Sam.

"I do not have a tramp stamp, Cas." Sam said seriously, "I have a quote by this philosopher, Bertrand Russell, _there is much pleasure to be gained from useless knowledge._"

"Tell em' where it is, Sam." Dean said turning around and crossing his arms with a smirk on his face.

"It wraps around my waste. Just above my pant line." Sam dead panned.

"That's not a tramp stamp, Dean." Cas told him, "It's a quote and it goes all the way around his waste, not just on the small of his back."

"And how do you know what a tramp stamp is Cas?" Dean asked flirtatiously after Sam thanked Cas for defending him.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you but my tattoo is not a tramp stamp," Cas said chuckling, "My brother Gabriel has one, small angel wings that resemble the archangel Gabriel's. He loves to show it to everyone." Cas added rolling his eyes.

"_Your _tattoo?" Dean asked, grinning at Castiel who blushed furiously.

"It covers most of my back." Cas told them, finishing his beer and standing to stretch his knees, "Black and dark blue angel wings. My brother's and I were named for angels, after all."

"Well that's super hot." Dean said satisfied and turned to finish the last touches on Gabriel's car while Cas choked on the air he was breathing and widened his eyes at Sam who only chuckled and shook his head.

"So does your older brother have a tattoo like yours and Gabriel's?" Sam asked.

"Lucifer?" Cas asked and Dean turned his head to look at them weird, "He has one, but its on his forearm. It's a small figure with its wings on fire falling from the gates of heaven."

"How fitting," Dean said shutting the hood.

"Yes, as I told Sam, I am not entirely sure what my parents were thinking when they named their first child after the devil." He said with a shrug.

"What angel are you named after?" Sam asked.

"Castiel is the angel of Thursday, not very exciting if I do say so myself."

"I was born on a Thursday." Dean said smiling a little and blushing slightly.

Sam huffed and stood, putting the empty bottles into the cooler.

"Ahem anyways," Dean said clearing his throat, "Just come inside with me real quick Cas, and sign the papers and you'll be set."

Cas nodded, smiled at Sam who nodded at him, and followed Dean inside the tiny mechanic's shop.

Dean swiveled around the corner of the counter and got the papers while trying to pretend that he didn't know Cas was watching his hips and ass as he moved.

"Just sign right here and riiiiight here." Dean said pointing to the two spots and handed Cas a pen. Dean watched Cas sign it with his signature that was loopy and fancy and elegant, just like Cas.

_Sammy was right, _Dean thought, he did like Cas. A whole lot, and he'd only seen the guy twice. His formality with the way he formed his sentences, his smile, his fondness of family, and of Sam, his gosh darn adorable confused head tilt. Everything about Cas was appealing to Dean.

"Done," Cas said smiling and handed Dean the pen, "Thank you for fixing the engine for such a low price."

"You're welcome angel," Dean said before he meant to so smiled charmingly to get rid of his startled face and added, "Gabe's lucky he's you're his brother, I like you much more than I do him." He winked and walked out of the shop leaving Cas dumbstruck for a moment before regaining himself and heading out behind him.

Sam was leaning againt Gabriel's car when they came out and he smiled at them.

"Hey Cas, you wanna come over tomorrow and correct some papers? I'm a little behind." Sam asked.

"I'm behind as well," Cas said wincing a little, "I'd love to, just text me the details. I've got to head over to the bakery, I get free coffee and it closes soon." Cas said with a smile and said goodbye to Sam. Just before he got in the car Dean said, "Bye Cas," and smiled and everything about what he did made Cas turn to pudding.

"Goodbye Dean." Cas said returning the smile and risked a wink before he got into the car and drove off.

Dean turned towards Sam.

"He totally likes me."

"Yah think?" Sam said smiling and shaking his head, "I could've told you that Dean."

"Whatever," Dean said exasperated, "I gotta go clean my hot jeans." (Dean's hot jeans were the most comfortable pair that the older Winchester owned and they made his lower body look god damn edible.)

Sam rolled his eyes and followed his big brother to the impala.

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxxxxXXXXX**

Cas walked into Gabe and Luci's café and sat down at the bar style counter, tossing the keys to Gabriel in the process.

"How'd it go with those stud muffins?" Gabe asked walking over to him after serving a customer.

"Great, Dean fixed your engine in a little over four hours, and I made plans with Sam."

"WHAT?" Gabe said glaring at his brother, "I CALLED DIBS ON SAM, _DIBS_ CASSIE."

"Will you calm down?" Cas huffed, "It's so we can correct papers together at his house. Plus why the _hell_ would I want _Sam_ when I could possibly have _Dean_?" Cas asked him.

"Possibly?" Gabe asked lifting an eyebrow.

"I'm pretty sure he was flirting with me shamelessly earlier, and Sam seemed to have been let on the fact that the flirting was going to occur, hence his strange comfortableness with the situation." Cas explained.

"Deano probably told Sammy that he liked you," Gabe said with a grin and a shrug, "Not that that wasn't already obvious."

"And what is that, dear brother, supposed to mean?" Cas asked with a frown.

"UHM HELLOOOO" Gabriel said rolling his eyes, "He basically drooled when we saw him the other day Cassie, when you spoke he was mesmerized. You turn the tough ol' Dean Winchester into a puddle of mush."

"Sure I do, Gabriel," Cas said sarcastically.

"He calls you 'Cas', Cassie, he gave you a nickname." Gabriel deadpanned.

"Whatever," Cas said taking the coffee Gabriel made him and sipping it, "And what do you mean by 'tough ol' Dean Winchester'?"

"Small towns are always the easiest to gossip in Castiel," Lucifer said emerging from the kitchen in the back, "Close quarters turns people on each other."

"Not that that isn't totally relieving Lucifer, and when I say that I mean completely disconcerting, but care to explain?" Castiel asked glaring at both of his brothers.

"Deano and Samsquatch are well known people in this town, lived here all their lives." Gabriel told him, "Sammoose is described as a tough kid, can hold his own, but he's sweet and has a happy puppy air about him."

"Well that sounds about right." Cas mused.

"But Deano? Oh Deano i—" Lucifer interrupted Gabe to finish his sentence.

"Is known as the town's bad boy if you will. Tougher than Sam, doesn't get in fights because people are too afraid to confront him, infamous womanizer, although his ways have worked on men as well, and literally the most charming person on this side of southern Maine."

"He's charming, that's for sure." Cas said.

"Oh Castiel is smitten isn't he?" Lucifer said smirking. Castiel could have killed him with the glare he shot at him.

"You're going over there tomorrow, right?" Gabriel asked.

"Yes Gabriel, I literally just told you that."

"Well then you're going to have to wear the shirt you shrunk in the wash the other day." Gabriel said simply.

"Why?"

"Because," Lucifer said, "It's tight."

"Can't have Deano trying to imagine what's under your t-shirt when you can just show him." Gabriel said and winked.

Castiel flushed crimson and groaned loud enough so that the old lady who walked in gave him a hard candy and patted his head.

**Review purty plez? Reviews are what feeds the monster that sits in the pit of my stomach. It's the horrid thing that keeps starting these chapter stories when I already have too many unfinished ones to begin with. Hope you liked it. :D One Love. **

**Liz. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's the next chapter to this! Sorry for not updating but I have a pattern don't worry! Which ever one was updated the farthest back is the next one I do. Also please read and review the Dean oneshot I just wrote? It's not destiel but its cool I think. Enjoy :D**

"CASSIE WHAT TIME ARE YOU HEADING OVER TO SAMSQUATCH'S?" Gabe shouted to Cas while he was taking a shower.

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE OVER BY ONE." Cas shouted back.

"OKEY DOKES, I'LL DRIVE YOU OVER." Gabriel yelled and then left the bathroom, shutting the light off on his way out.

"GABRIEL RICHARD NOVACK IF YOU DO NOT GET BACK IN HERE AND TURN THE FUCKING LIGHT BACK ON I SWEAR, YOU WILL REGRET IT." Cas could barely hear the faint cackling of his older brother behind the door but it stayed closed.

He huffed loudly to himself and finished washing up in the dark, got out of the shower and turned the light on again to finish getting ready for going over to the Winchester's.

As he walked out of the bathroom with his teeth freshly brushed and had a damp towel draped around his waste, Gabriel walked by with a grin while he was eating a candy bar. Cas reached out as his brother walked by him and whacked the candy bar from Gabriel's hand with his own, sending the chocolate spiraling out of the hallway and they watched it skid to a stop on the living room carpet.

Cas hoped it was covered in lint.

Gabriel whipped his head around to face his little brother with a face that was so filled with complete astonishment that it was almost unrealistic. Cas smiled at him a little too sweetly and then went to his room to get dressed.

Cas put on his most comfortable jeans, they were light wash straight leg jeans that always made his butt look great and it felt like he was almost wearing sweatpants. Taking his older brother's advice he put on the shirt that he'd shrunk in the wash. It was a t-shirt that was a faded light blue that made his eyes pop startlingly and hugged his torso on an almost skin tight level.

"Gabriel, I am ready to leave and if you do not stop pouting and drive me I will drive myself." Cas said as he tied his converse and looked at his brother who was facing away from him with a sullen expression on his face as he sat on the couch.

"Gabriel." Cas sighed again, rolling his eyes and crossing his arms.

"You crossed a line Cassie."

"It was only a chocolate bar."

"_Only _a chocolate bar? Cassie that was a _milkyway._ It's the Beyonce of candy bars."

"Stop being such an infant."

"It's got lint all over it. I can't even eat it anymore; I had only taken one bite. You're Satan."

"That's me you whiny little turd," Lucifer drawled as he walked in, "Now get off your ass and take Cassie over to the Winchester's. You get to see the giant and he gets to see the male model, everyone wins."

Cas shot Lucifer a grateful smile and walked out with Gabriel to the car as the tiny man walked past him mumbling something about how next time Lucifer takes Cassie's side he's getting a spatula glued to his hand.

-x-

"Dean… Dean…. DEAN."

Dean opened one of his eyes to see Sam looming over him with an exasperated bitch face and then glanced at the clock.

_8:45 a.m. _

"Sammy there better be a good reason as to why you're waking me up at the ass crack uh dawn." Dean mumbled into his pillow.

"I just wanted to remind you that Cas is coming over later today, figured you might wanna get ready or something."

"Kid, today is Sunday, and it's my only day off, I'm not going to get up until I want to, doesn't matter if the hot teacher is comin over or not." Dean growled.

"Whatever Dean, just don't complain when to me when you get up and he's already here and you didn't have time to primp or whatever." Sam said rolling his eyes and left before Dean could say anything else.

Dean shoved his face back into the pillow and went back to sleep.

-x-

Sam was sitting on his couch with an enormous pile of homework that smelled like gasoline and old spice, just like he hadn't wanted it to, and he was eating a box of strawberry pop tarts.

Sure, Sam ate healthy, but there were a few junk foods that he just couldn't resist. Strawberry pop tarts, funfetti cake, and chocolate cream pie. Dean always bought the boxes of the pop tarts for Sam because he ate an entire box in one sitting, and Dean new they were his favorite.

It always made Sam smile whenever Dean replenished his pop tart supply.

Someone knocked on the door loudly. They didn't have a doorbell. Sam opened the door so see a casually dressed Cas with a dark green L.L. Been back pack hanging off of one shoulder.

"Hey Cas, come on in." Sam said with a large smile.

Cas couldn't help but smile back. Sam Winchester was one big giant ray of sunshine. His laugh filled an entire room with joy and it was just as contagious of his incredibly infectious smile.

"Hello Sam." Cas said walking inside ahead of Dean.

"It's a bit small, but its home, Dean and I love it."

Cas looked around the small beach cottage that the Winchester brothers lived in. It was one floor not including the basement; it had a decent size living room, a medium sized kitchen, a regular sized bathroom, and two master bedrooms.

Sam brought Cas into the living room, the walls were a light wood paneling, and it had two large picture windows that were behind the television that lead out to the smaller screened in porch. The couch was a burgundy color and next to it was one large chocolate colored leather recliner. The carpet was a deep navy blue and the pillows on the couch were beige. Even though the furniture was dark the light wood of the walls and floor and the large windows gave the room a comfortable bright feeling. It was very cozy.

"It's wonderful." Cas told him with a small grin.

"Okay so this is what I have from Missouri and my own stuff together," Sam said sitting on one end of the couch and pointing at his stack of papers.

Cas sat down on the other end, putting his back pack on the floor he pulled out a much smaller stack of papers and set it next to Sam's.

"You have a great deal to correct." Cas observed.

Sam snorted loudly, "Yeah, don't let their age trip you up, first grade gives you a hell of a lot to correct."

"Noted." Cas said with a nod and watched as Sam took a bite of the pop tart he just picked up. It was half gone, in one bite.

"Wahn some?" Sam asked with a mouthful.

"No thank you." Cas said chuckling, "You eat a bit like my brother Gabriel."

"Yeah," Sam said smiling sheepishly after swallowing, "Everyone in my family eats a lot and eats it real fast."

"So where's Dean?" Cas asked after a few minutes.

"Today's his day off, he's sleeping in. Sometimes on his day off he goes surfing in the morning when the waves are good, but he worked a lot this week."

"The waves are better in the morning?"

"Yeah, it's when the tide is coming back in before it goes back out again. We've been surfing here for a while, but not a lot of people do it with us."

"Why not?"

"Because the water's fucking cold." Sam said with a laugh, "Up here in Maine its ice cold. The only people who go in are the people who are used to it."

"I see." Cas said taking his shoes off and crossing his legs on the couch and picked up another paper from his pile, "This is the first time I have lived to close to the beach."

"Where are you from?"

"Boston. The harbor is there but I never went to the beach much."

"You don't have much of an accent." Sam noticed.

"My brother's and I moved to Illinois, it's where I went to college, so we lost it a little while we were there. When I talk to my parents or my cousins on the phone it comes back."

"Yeah, Dean and I are originally from Lawrence, Kansas. Dean still has the accent a little, but mine only comes back whenever we talk to some friends we kept in touch with there, I moved here when I was fourteen."

The two men corrected for a while, occasionally talking to each other about work or school or their personal lives. Then Cas finished his stack of work.

"Do you want some help with those?"

"Yeah absolutely," Sam said with a grateful smile, "Dig in."

Cas picked one of the papers up and the smell of Dean washed over him. He sniffed again, it smelled like Old Spice and gasoline and old leather and fresh soil.

Sam noticed him sniff.

"Sorry they kinda smell like Dean," Sam said scrunching his nose, "I left my stuff in his car over night and that always happens."

"I don't mind." Cas said smiling faintly.

"Of course you don't."

Cas looked up to see Sam grinning knowingly at him, Cas blushed.

"It's okay that you like him Cas, I don't mind."

"You don't?"

"Of course not. You'd be great for Dean, and I think you're cool so I'm not really worried about it." Sam gave him a reassuring smile.

Cas looked down at his papers and blushed some more.

The two men corrected for an hour, it was 2:30 now and they heard the front door open and saw Jo and Benny walk in. Jo was fuming.

"Where is he?" she asked and Sam raised an eyebrow.

"He's still sleeping." Sam said quietly and he and Cas watched as she stormed into Dean's bedroom.

"Hey Benny." Sam said smiling at him.

"Hey Sam, and Cas right?" the Cajun asked.

"Nice to meet you again." Cas said smiling at him as well.

"What's wrong with Jo?" Sam asked.

"Dean was supposed to take us out on the water an hour ago because Ellen need's some fresh fish for the restaurant in the bar."

Before Sam or Cas could say anything else they heard the small blonde woman yelling.

"DEAN MICHAEL WINCHESTER GET YOUR FUCKING ASS OUT OF BED."

Cas watched Benny and Sam wince slightly and then they started laughing and he couldn't stop himself from smiling either. Benny walked into the kitchen like he lived there and got a beer and some pretzels and sat down in the recliner.

"JO WHAT THE FUCK?" they heard Dean yell.

"DON'T YOU DARE 'WHAT THE FUCK' ME, WINCHESTER. YOU'RE AN HOUR LATE, NOW GET OUT OF BED AND TAKE ME FISHING GOD DAMMIT."

"God Jo I'm so sorry I forgot I slept in and I worked a lot this we—" they heard a strangled cry come from Dean and watched as Jo angrily pulled Dean out of his bedroom by his ear.

All he was wearing was a pair of black boxer briefs and his face was still sleepy and his hair was all over the place.

"Ow! Ow! Jo, Ow! Jo you can let go I'm up!" Dean said wincing.

Sam and Benny started laughing loudly and Cas was chuckling a little. Jo let go.

Dean saw Sam laughing and pointed right at him, "Shut up, Sammy." He growled and then he spotted Benny eating and laughing and drinking a beer. He spread his arms out and gave Benny an incredulous look. "Benny? Are you serious? You're not gonna do anything about this?" he asked gesturing to Jo.

"Brotha, you know I would if I could, but I can't." Benny said with a smile at Jo and a shrug, "You're lucky Ellen didn't find out you forgot. You know how she is when you forget about promises."

"True." Dean said with a shiver and that's when he noticed Cas.

"Hey Cas," he said with a bright charming smile, noticing how Cas' eyes roamed his body and he couldn't seem to blink. Cas was breathless, he was shirtless and all muscle and he was in boxers and that was it. Cas had only ever seen Dean in jeans so his slightly bowed muscular legs were a sight to see. He had tattoos on his right leg. There was a license plate that was identical to the one on the impala on his calf, it was vertical, and it was wrapped in leafy vines that wound around to the front on his chin and traveled up and over his knee to a pile of roses that were right above his knee on his lower thigh. Arching over the roses were the lyrics to Hey Jude, by the Beatles.

Cas shook his head and returned the smile to Dean, "Hello Dean."

"Hey, lover boy." Jo said snapping in Dean's face, "Fish now, flirt later. Hop to it."

"Okay okay, let me get changed, woman." He grouched and went into his room, then walked out a moment later with a pair of light mesh gym shorts on that had two baseball bats crossed in the corner, it said Lawrence High Hellhounds around it.

"Alright I'm ready, let's go." Dean said, "Bye Sammy, bye Cas, see you later." Dean said smiling. He ruffled Sam's hair a great deal and the younger Winchester pouted his bottom lip and tried to fix it. Benny laughed at him. Dean leaned down over the back of the couch to kiss Cas' cheek and he left through the front door and yelled at Jo when headed towards her and Benny's car.

"NUH UH BAR WENCH, WE'RE TAKIN MY CAR OR WE'RE NOT GOIN." Sam laughed loudly at this and so did Benny, but Benny stopped when Jo glared at him.

Cas though, was still sitting in shock on the couch, his face was almost bright red and he wasn't blinking.

"Cas?" Sam said lowering his head to look into Cas' face. Sam was grinning evilly and Cas scowled at him.

"What?"

"Dean likes you."

"I've noticed."

"He's going to try and woo you a little more, you should just make a move when they get back, it'll move along faster."

"Okay" Cas said with a laugh, "How was he going to woo me?"

"He was going to wear his 'hot jeans' because that totally works." Sam said sarcastically.

"What are hot jeans?"

**XXXXXXXxxxxxxSupernaturalxxxxxxXXXXX**

Jo and Benny loaded the fish into their car and Dean headed inside the house. He spotted Sam and Cas still on the couch through the window but as soon as he was inside he was surprise attacked.

Cas had came at him at high speed and was kissing him before he could even do anything. His arms were in the air awkwardly and his eyes were the size of saucers. Sam was trying to decide if he wanted to puke or laugh.

After a few seconds Dean closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Cas' waste, pulling the smaller man closer to his bare chest and moaned quietly when Cas lid his fingers into his hair and pulled a little.

They parted breathing heavily.

"Hey Cas." Dean said breathlessly but he was grinning from ear to ear. He saw Sam give him a thumbs up over Cas' shoulder.

"You smell like the ocean," CAs said simply. He thought that Dean was going to stink of fish, but he didn't, he smelled like salt and sand and fresh air.

"Yeah Cas, I was on the ocean." Dean said laughing and then there was an extremely loud and obnoxious knock on the door. Cas turned to see Gabriel in the windo.

"Fuck," Cas sighed, wiping a hand down his face, untangling himself from Dean's arm's reluctantly.

"What's wrong?" Sam and Dean asked at the same time.

"It's Gabriel, he's here to pick me up. I had struggled immensely this afternoon. Keeping in the car was awful, but he's not going to leave until we let him inside."

"CASSAYYYYYYY. LET ME IN YOU FUCKER, I WANNA SEE THEM, LET ME SEE THE STUD MUFFINS."

Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows at Cas.

"Before I let him inside let me say one thing," Cas said solemnly and they waited for him to speak, "I am sorry."

**Soooo how'd you like it? Review please? I loved writing this chapter it's so funny and Gabe is like the most fun to write everrrrr. One love. Liz. **


End file.
